The work for year 4 of this research project proposes to complete the DNA sequencing of all of the DNA from well 5' to the capping site of the G gamma gene to well past the poly A addition site of the A gamma gene of the fetal globin genes. This will include all the DNA between the two genes to continue our attempts at isolating the DNA on the 3' side of the A gamma gene in order to be able to have the complete sequence for the whole of the fetal globin gene region from a single chromosome.